


Мир в моем кармане

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [28]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mindfuck, mindflow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «В его истории вообще все не так, как в книжке».





	Мир в моем кармане

_He got his fame, fame, fame, more than just a little bit_  
A shame, shame, shame, that he sold his soul for it  
Changed his name, never gonna get it back now  
(c) Hinder – Loaded and alone 

_У бывалого мошенника руки в крови по локоть._

 

Фраза про «меня не интересует, что с ним, мне нужны мои деньги» выглядит донельзя нелепой и затасканной, как будто из дешевого гангстерского фильма, это слишком даже для Штефана. Но так и хочется записать на диктофон что-нибудь в этом духе и автоматически проигрывать в ответ на звонки с доброго десятка номеров, на повторе, до тех пор, пока до звонящих не дойдет смысл сказанного.

Умер. Пропал без вести. В коме. Умер. Передозировка. Умер. Пропал без вести. В реанимации, прогнозы неутешительные. Умер. Умер. Умер.

Келер, один из его дилеров, они работают вместе уже не первый год, и этот человек надежен, как сам Штефан, бросает испепеляющий взгляд на надрывающийся коммуникатор и устало прикрывает глаза ладонью.

– Мрут, как мухи, – он выталкивает, выплевывает эти слова из глотки. – Или попадают в больницу, но там тоже скоро подыхают. А у тех, кто еще жив, внезапно закончились деньги. Вот, трезвонят, упрашивают дать в долг, а то у них ломка.

– Мне похуй, – Штефан лезет в карман за очередной, он уже не помнит какой по счету за сегодня, сигаретой. Пачка пуста. – А ну как тоже сдохнут, а деньги кто мне потом отдаст?

– Открой свое небольшое коллекторское агентство, – хрипло смеется Келер. – Будешь выбивать деньги из безутешных жен и матерей несчастных оступившихся наркоманов. Как раз в твоем стиле.

– Закрой ебальник, – Штефану уже даже зубоскалить не хочется. Он ставит напротив еще одной фамилии отметку в виде черного флажка (его же собственная идея, – криво усмехается он про себя) и закрывает базу данных.

**  
* * ***

_У бывалого мошенника темные глаза – он не спит по ночам, у него есть люди и планы, а еще есть деньги, оружие, поддержка, есть безумная идея, о которой не стоит говорить вслух._  


Когда Штефану было лет тринадцать от роду, когда он был еще совсем мальчишкой, хоть и мнил себя «тертым калачом», эдаким знатоком суровых жизненных реалий, в качестве аргумента приводя подбитый глаз и два жирных прочерка в свидетельстве о рождении, – ему совершенно не нравилась художественная литература. Дескать, кому нужны эти нелепые выдуманные люди, живущие в нелепых выдуманных мирах?

До тех пор, пока один из этих миров не поглотил его самого. С головой.

Он не был уникальным, не был сверхъестественным и прописанным до мелочей, откровенно говоря, не было в этой книжке под безвкусно разукрашенной обложкой ни изящества, ни Идеи, ни великой художественной ценности. Зато был Мир, и были Люди, самый обычный мир и самые обычные люди из настолько далекого прошлого, что с трудом верилось – неужели когда-то действительно было так.

Ласло смеялся и кивал.

И Штефан снова утыкался в замызганную книжицу, ей же лет тридцать, если не больше.

В книжице говорилось о людях, умных и смекалистых, настоящих профессионалов в своем деле, потерпевших сокрушительное поражение. Просто потому, что ошиблись где-то в мелочах, упустили свою судьбу из своих рук, а дальше за дело взялся случай, череда глупейших неудач.

Штефан читал и думал о том, что не просто так эта книжка досталась ему. Уж он-то сумеет воспользоваться чужим печальным опытом, он не допустит таких смешных ошибок и не отдаст свою жизнь на растерзание случайностям.

*** * ***

В кабинете, который Мейер арендовал для встреч еще месяц назад, всегда было невыносимо душно. Спертый воздух, влажный и горячий, насквозь пропитался запахом гниющего обойного клея, нечищенной вентиляции, в которой явно кто-то умер (а потом воскрес и сдох еще раз) и табачным дымом.

Зато курево Мейер предлагает отменное и в неограниченном количестве – просто ставит перед Штефаном увесистую деревянную коробку, набитую пузатыми заграничными сигарами. И маленькую гильотину, игрушечную копию настоящей, для их обрезки.

Сам Мейер за весь вечер почти не курит. Видимо, экономит баснословно дорогую коробку, как экономит и на этой вонючей конуре, но просто не может не выпендриться перед будущим деловым партнером.

– Обновление для базы, которое ты предложил, конечно, выше всяких похвал, – он всегда старается казаться самоуверенным и вальяжным, каждым жестом внаглую копируя Штефана, но выходит убого. Как он ни пытается небрежным жестом расстегивать воротник рубашки – слишком очевидно, что ему просто жарко. – Но ты уверен, что надо было поручать это кому-то со стороны? Где твоя предусмотрительность?

– Там, где ей самое место, – Штефан даже узел галстука не ослабляет. Расхлябанность и несобранность – слишком большая роскошь, этого Мейер так и не усвоил. – Я работаю с этим человеком куда дольше, чем с тобой. Так что не тебе возникать по этому поводу, мой дорогой друг.

– Мне нужны гарантии.

– То, что он работает на меня, – самая надежная гарантия.

Мейеру многому еще предстоит научиться. Как в любой ситуации сохранять спокойствие и выдержку. Как зарываться и при этом – не зарваться. Как подпускать к себе людей ровно на такое расстояние, на каком они будут максимально полезны и максимально безвредны. Как самозабвенно врать о том, во что ты сам уже не веришь.

– Надеюсь, оно хотя бы того стоит.

Вместо ответа Штефан только хмыкает и чиркает зажигалкой. А крохотное лезвие игрушечной гильотины с лязгом опускается, ровно обрезая кончик сигары.

*** * ***

– Херня все это, – Рудольф пьяно смеется и приваливается к спинке дивана. Он худой, даже тощий, но ухитряется раскидывать свои кости так, что занимает все свободное пространство. – Сам подумай, какое мне дело до морали? Где я и где мораль, ну? – он усмехается себе под нос и делает еще глоток из массивного стакана, уже почти пустого.

Это правда. Рудольф и глазом не повел, когда в баре к ним подсел один из клиентов Штефана и начал что-то лепетать про «дозу в кредит». Ни тогда, ни потом. И всего однажды со скучающим лицом спросил: а ты не боишься?

И Штефан не нашелся, что ответить.

– Я не болтлив, ты же знаешь, – напоминает Рудольф, задумчиво покачивая стакан в руке, наблюдая, как лениво перетекает в нем темный густой ликер. – Так что, надеюсь, в твою умную голову не придет идея перерезать мне глотку во сне.

Штефан только негодующе всплескивает руками. Наигранно охает, опираясь на спинку дивана позади Рудольфа и наваливаясь всем своим весом, так, что теперь фактически нависает над ним.

– И как ты мог такое обо мне подумать, Руди?! Обо мне! О своем лучшем друге! – он сокрушенно качает головой и внезапно – заговорщицки подмигивает: – Я предпочитаю яд.

Рудольф запрокидывает голову, глядя на него снизу вверх из-под спутанных, лезущих в глаза волос.

– Точно. Как я мог забыть. Ты же не любишь пачкать руки.

В самом деле – не любит. Кровь не отстирать, не отмыть до конца, она въедается в кожу, остается под ногтями, и это довольно неудобно.

Штефан благодушно улыбается и наклоняется к лицу Рудольфа, смотрит прямо в темно-серые прищуренные глаза с напряженно сузившимися зрачками, вдыхает терпкий сладковатый запах алкоголя и думает о том, что из этого человека можно выжать еще больше.

– Руди, – вкрадчиво начинает он, – у меня есть для тебя отличное предложение.

Вести с Рудольфом дела, пусть и пока еще совсем незначительные, пока еще только примеряясь, присматриваясь к нему, Штефану определенно нравится. А еще нравится, что Рудольф отлично знает – если придется, Штефан организует ему и глотку, и яд, и пулю в лоб для верности.

Никто из них не питает иллюзий.

_И это – его главная иллюзия._

*** * ***

Рудольф зевает, не особо стараясь прикрыть рот кулаком, и с хрустом потягивается на широком вместительном кресле, а потом просто закидывает ноги на подлокотник, даже не удосужившись разуться. Штефан картинно хватается за сердце, очень правдоподобно расписывая, какой ущерб был сейчас нанесен его тонкой душевной организации, но Рудольф и бровью не ведет. Только скорбно вздыхает, рассматривая опустевшую бутылку, которую он все еще крепко сжимает в руке.

– Охуенный был виски, – медленно и нарочито четко, чтобы не выдать заплетающийся язык, проговаривает он и мечтательно щурится.

В такие моменты он похож на драного уличного кота, которого погладили и накормили целой сосиской – такой же разомлевший и совершенно довольный жизнью. Штефан невольно отмечает, что, кажется, с таким лицом он не только пьет. Вчерашний день отпечатался в памяти слишком отчетливо, выписался слишком яркими красками, и теперь слишком навязчиво лезет непрошенными воспоминаниями.

Штефану становится тошно от себя самого. Он, вообще-то, едва ли принадлежит к той породе людей, для которых с кем-то переспать – событие всей жизни. Ну да, сглупил, сам виноват, нечего было поддаваться на провокации пьяного дурачка, но в конце концов – ничего же из ряда вон не произошло? Еще не хватало пытаться раздуть из своей сиюминутной слабости трагикомедию в четырех действиях. Да Рудольф и сам предпочтет просто забить на все, не в его стиле лезть с вопросами в духе: «Ты меня вчера трахнул, и как мне теперь дальше жить?».

Штефан ловит себя на мысли, что его это даже немного огорчает.

– И что ты собираешься делать? – Рудольф переводит на него мутный расфокусированный взгляд, как будто вообще не особо соображает, что он только что ляпнул.

– Я споил тебе бутылку, лишь бы не услышать этого вопроса, – вырывается у Штефана _слишком_ быстро.

– Ну, пока ты мне ее спаивал, я ничего не говорил, а вот теперь, мне кажется, самое время.

Штефан качает головой и поднимается со своего кресла, но не подходит – наоборот, неторопливо прохаживается до окна.

Поддаваться на провокации пьяного дурачка – простительно один раз, но и то только для того, чтобы в дальнейшем никогда не допускать подобного. Ну и что, что Рудольф простодушен и безобиден, он едва ли когда-либо даже помыслит сделать гадость, а уж тем более у него не хватит мозгов, чтобы обмануть Штефана. Нельзя позволять ему собой манипулировать. Хотя – кого ты обманываешь, Штефан Рац? Какие манипуляции? Это ведь то, чего тебе самому хочется.

Спать с лучшим другом – значит, потворствовать своим маленьким прихотям, и не более того.

– Ты как насчет повторить? – ухмыляется Штефан. И только усилием воли сдерживает себя, чтобы не пуститься в объяснения: дескать, это удобно нам обоим, и выгодно, и безопасно, никаких рисков, истерик и требований любви до гроба, мы же друзья, мы все прекрасно понимаем. Слишком уж они похожи на оправдания.

– Почему бы и нет? – Рудольф равнодушно пожимает плечами.

Впрочем, Штефан этого не видит, потому что поворачивается лицом к окну, демонстративно изучая мерцающие огни наружной рекламы. И наконец берет свой стакан, нетронутый, в котором алкоголя налито совсем чуть-чуть, на донышке.

Рудольф смотрит на него молча – его пристальный взгляд чувствуется как легкое прикосновение, он скользит по позвоночнику, лопаткам, шее. Оборачиваться Штефан не собирается.

*** * ***

_Бывалый мошенник всегда на той стороне, которая сулит больше прибыли._

 

Сказка про мир в кармане – всего лишь сказка, в которую глупо верить даже подростку, а взрослому и подавно, зато взрослый может сделать то, что воплотит эту сказку в реальность.

Штефан начал изготовлять наркотики, когда ему было девятнадцать, и никто тогда не мог заподозрить в немного ленивом, но умненьком и старательном студенте человека, таскавшего из лаборатории препараты.

А потом – ему двадцать три, и кодеин из-под прилавка захудалой аптеки, и настоящие наркоманы, вместо холеных избалованных сокурсников, но страшно уже не было.

Еще немного – и вот он уже Штефан, гражданин Австрии, с новым именем и новым лицом, холеный и красивый, полный энергии и энтузиазма молодой бизнесмен.

Будущее ждало его за каждым поворотом, и Штефан за каждый поворот заглядывал с ощущением близкой победы, и не видел ничего, поворот оказывался поворотом и ничем больше, а ему нужно было больше, еще больше, больше денег, больше средств, больше связей.

Но дорога в светлое будущее пробивается не только деньгами и связями, не только смазливой мордашкой и обаятельной улыбкой, здесь нужно другое. Ряды черных флажков, их становится все больше, напротив фамилий в списке. Дешевые спектакли с заламыванием рук, слезами, соплями, подвываниями и попытками броситься в ноги, до омерзения публичная демонстрация своего горя и своей нужды. Звонки с неизвестных номеров с угрозами, они смехотворны и нелепы, эти жалкие отчаившиеся наркоманы даже в глаза ему посмотреть боятся, но после каждого такого звонка Штефан остается ночевать у кого-нибудь из друзей. Друзья, которых у него на самом деле-то и нет, только поверхностные знакомые, только те, с кем его объединяет работа, одна из или обе, и никому из них нельзя по-настоящему доверять.

Все это – не самая большая цена за возможность шаг за шагом приближаться к своему персональному трону.

Штефан предполагал, что он может закончить плохо, возможно, в собственной постели, потому что непременно заиграется, и приговор ему будет вынесен и исполнен, без права на обжалование в Международном суде.

Его заколют, как свинью, и со светлым будущим выйдет неловко.

*** * ***

_Бывалый мошенник хранит у изголовья пистолет. Однажды пистолет выстрелит._

 

У Штефана в кабинете стоит сейф. Никакой старомодной навороченной механики, никакой круглой ручки-вентиля или потайных замочков – только бронированные стальные стенки толщиной в три пальца и самая современная автоматика. Сложная программа, несколько ступеней защиты с вводами паролей и сканерами.

– Ты там миллионы в мелких купюрах хранишь, что ли? – Рудольф осторожно пинает сейф носком ботинка, с неподдельным любопытством рассматривая маленькое окошко инфракрасного сканера отпечатков пальцев. – Даже у отца сейф попроще.

Штефан в ответ только неопределенно отмахивается. Дескать, у него там много чего есть, тебе, Руди, об этом знать совсем не нужно, тебе лучше оставаться в счастливом неведении.

Пачка наличности. Бумажные деньги сейчас не в ходу, везде и всюду используется электроника, но Штефан предпочитает подстраховаться. Увести валюту с его банковского счета или проникнуть в его квартиру и обчистить сейф – пожалуй, одинаково сложно, так что лучше хотя бы не хранить все яйца в одной корзине.

Документы. От собственного паспорта, маленькой ламинированной карточки с QR-кодом, до печатных копий его баз данных, их он делает регулярно, имея в запасе как актуальную версию, так и внушительные архивы.

И пистолет. Купленный на черном рынке старенький Глок-43. Штефан не слишком хорошо умеет стрелять, но ведь умеет же – никогда не знаешь, когда тебе пригодится тот или иной навык. А подобная вещица в сейфе внушает некоторое спокойствие.

*** * ***

_А еще бывалый мошенник тянет за собой ко дну всех, до кого сможет дотянуться._

 

– Отдай.

– Больше трех в день нельзя, – устало огрызается Штефан, пряча в карман пластиковую тубу с таблетками. – А ты свою норму на сегодня уже сожрал, куда тебе еще? Вот подохнешь от передоза – а с трупом мне что делать?

Шутка, увы, остается неоцененной, Рудольф смотрит волком, не пытаясь скрыть под маской напускного безразличия желание любой ценой заполучить обратно свои таблетки, даже если для этого ему придется свернуть Штефану шею. Его можно понять – с мигренью шутки плохи, особенно когда она уже третий час вгрызается в виски, когда от тупой долбящей боли кружится голова и темнеет в глазах. Но Штефан непреклонен.

Он прекрасно понимает, как высоки сейчас его шансы огрести, и, честно говоря, предпочел бы плюнуть на все и отдать эту чертову тубу, пусть этот идиот хоть все разом проглотит.

– Руди, уймись, – увещевает он, очень осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, подходит ближе, кладет ладонь на предплечье Рудольфа, оно как будто каменное, настолько напряжены мышцы. – О тебе же забочусь, придурок ты неблагодарный.

– В жопу себе засунь свою заботу, – сквозь зубы шипит Рудольф с перекошенным лицом, то ли от злости, то ли от боли. – Без тебя как-нибудь разберусь, когда мне сдохнуть.

И Штефан отдает ему злосчастные таблетки, щедро распинаясь про то, какой же Рудольф дурень, сволочь и психопат, но в ответ получает только раздраженно брошенное: «Сам же меня на них подсадил».

Штефан второй раз в жизни не знает, что ответить.

– А если я все-таки помру от передоза – буду тебе во снах являться, – уже беззлобно сообщает Рудольф перед тем, как уйти. И виновато улыбается. – В кошмарах.

Когда Штефан ложится в кровать, дурные сны ему не снятся, и вообще ничего не снится. И никого. Ни мертвых, ни живых, никаких, что толку встречаться с ними во сне, если на самом деле они все давно в могилах?

*** * ***

_У бывалого мошенника руки в крови по локоть._

_У бывалого мошенника темные глаза – он не спит по ночам, у него есть люди и планы, а еще есть деньги, оружие, поддержка, есть безумная идея, о которой не стоит говорить вслух. Он всегда на той стороне, которая сулит больше прибыли._

_Бывалый мошенник хранит у изголовья пистолет. Однажды пистолет выстрелит. А еще рядом с ним непременно должна быть женщина, красивая и гордая, без которой ему никогда не совершить самую грандиозную в его жизни аферу._

 

Хотя условие про женщину – необязательное. На крайний случай, сгодится и мужчина.

По широким худощавым плечам Рудольфа, по его спине, по выпирающим лопаткам, по бледной коже, землисто-серой в тусклом свете единственной лампы, остальные ночью все равно погашены, скользит неоновый отблеск уличной иллюминации. Тонкая красноватая полоска, как у считывателей-сканеров, проходится от загривка до поясницы, а потом исчезает, потому что Рудольф встает с кровати, путаясь в собственных джинсах. Это он так раздевается, да. Само изящество и грация, особенно когда спотыкается о штанину и едва не падает на пол, думает Штефан и сам себе удивляется – и как он только пару минут назад мог любоваться этой сутулой спиной с торчащим хребтом?

Он с опозданием замечает, что и сам начинает сутулиться, когда сидит вот так, забравшись на кровать с ногами, как будто ему не за тридцать, а едва ли двадцать пять, и он все еще может позволить себе сутулость. Как и расслабленно опущенные плечи, и бардак на голове, потому что Рудольф бесцеремонно лезет к нему, придавливая колени своим немалым весом, и запускает ладони в его волосы. Сосредоточенно перебирает их, дергает, и тут уже бесполезно возмущаться, потому что Рудольф делает то, что хочет. А потом подается вперед и целует, и Штефан довольно улыбается, хотя первым порывом и становится малодушное желание отстраниться, потому что перегаром разит неимоверно.

– Прекрати лыбиться, раздражает, – ворчит Рудольф, и сам при этом улыбается, настойчиво подталкивает Штефана грудью, опрокидывает его на кровать. Штефан и не сопротивляется. Пока.

Его жизнь тянется от собственных нелепых мечтаний до вполне определенных целей, из прошлого в будущее, минуя настоящее, и от этого кажется, что настоящего не существует.

В прошлом, далеком и давно забытом, не было никого, похожего на Рудольфа. А в будущем его не будет, ну сколько еще продержится его измотанный алкоголем и наркотой организм, когда он наконец возьмется за ум и поймет всю губительность их взаимоотношений, когда ему надоест дурацкая игра в друзей и любовников с человеком, который всегда пытается выиграть?

Поэтому сейчас Рудольф – и есть настоящее. Оно пахнет простеньким пряным одеколоном и дорогим коньяком, выпитом в совершенно неприличном количестве, и нетерпеливо ерзает, едва не скатывается со Штефана, потому что координация ни к черту, и безнадежно запутывается в брючном ремне, пытаясь то ли затянуть его еще туже, то ли все-таки расстегнуть.

– Ну вот куда ты лезешь, пьяное убожество? – вопрошает Штефан со свойственным только ему невозможно ехидным благодушием. – Вечно тебе больше всех надо.

– Штеф, твою мать, заткнись.

– Не трогай мою мать, она была золотой женщиной, – и глазом не моргнув, хохочет Штефан.

Рудольф замирает и пристально, не мигая, смотрит на него секунд пять.

– Пиздишь, – уверенно выдыхает он и наклоняется к шее, так, что теплое дыхание щекочет кожу, а потом все-таки и сам смеется. Его надтреснутый нервозный смех, захлебывающийся и клокочущий, больше похож на пьяную истерику, а может быть, ею и является, но за столько-то лет и не к такому привыкнешь.

Рудольф совсем плывет, путается в собственных руках и придурковато ржет, но когда Штефан, которому весь этот цирк уже порядком надоел, пытается подхватить его и перевернуться, подмять уже под себя это недоразумение, – неожиданно резко стискивает его плечи и с силой вдавливает в кровать, еще немного – и ударил бы. Качает головой, выпрямляется, на глазах будто трезвея. И Штефану остается только лежать и смотреть.

У его настоящего маслянистые глаза, подернутые пленкой, блестящие и почти черные в полумраке. У него жилистые руки и длинные узловатые пальцы с отросшими ногтями, царапающими затылок, слишком уж Рудольфу нравится безнадежно лохматить с таким старанием уложенные волосы, видно же, что он едва ли не злорадствует.

Штефан посмеивается, ухитряясь прокомментировать двухдневную щетину на щеке («Руди, а давай ты усы отрастишь?»), а в ответ на несильный тычок в ухо гладит по лопаткам, с нажимом проводит пальцами по позвоночнику, чувствуя, как под таким бесхитростным прикосновением выгибается спина, и Рудольф выдыхает сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое, но явно нецензурное.

У его настоящего глухой хрипловатый голос, нечеткие разболтанные движения и мутный взгляд, а еще его настоящее существует, прямо здесь и сейчас, оно рядом, теплое и живое, никуда оно не денется, Штефан даже готов озвучить причину, почему не денется... И тогда Штефану становится не до смеха.

*** * ***

– Ты собираешься сваливать, или как? – Штефан не может сдержать ехидную улыбку, наблюдая, как Рудольф, помятый и взъерошенный, даже еще больше, чем обычно, подслеповато щурится и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на яркой вывеске за окном.

Тот только недовольно передергивает плечами и сонно фыркает, а затем сползает с подушек и закапывается в одеяло.

– Там сыро и холодно, – сонно ворчит он, поворачиваясь спиной. – Ты что, погонишь лучшего друга на улицу в дождь? – его лица не видно, но по интонациям, которые он мастерски скопировал у самого Штефана, можно предположить, что он улыбается.

Прямо под выпирающим треугольником лопатки прочерчена длинная тонкая царапина, глубокая, местами со следами запекшихся капель крови, а на изгибе плеча – точечный темно-багровый синяк. Должно быть, ударился о спинку кровати минут тридцать назад, в этом нет ничего удивительного, с его-то неуемной энергией, которая явно достойна лучшего применения, но Штефан думает о другом.

О том, что Рудольф сейчас так спокойно подставляет ему спину и даже, поерзав немного в ворохе одеял, приваливается к нему всем телом. Как так и надо, наглая его морда.

Штефан выжидает немного, ловя себя на странной, непривычной, какой-то совершенно дурацкой и сюрреалистичной мысли, что вот прямо в эту минуту все... _хорошо_? это же так называется, да? так называется это ощущение, как будто бы что-то, чего ты уже и не чаял, на что и не думал надеяться, вдруг сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и не надо никакого мира в кармане, потому что если он сейчас не будет полным идиотом и не прощелкает единственную возможность, – в его кармане будет нечто другое. Хуже, чем мир, а быть может, и лучше, но однозначно – будет. Штефан осторожно обнимает Рудольфа со спины и, не встретив сопротивления в виде пинка в колено или тычка по печени, накрывает его плечо теплой широкой ладонью. Медленно проводит, гладит.

Под ладонью – отчетливо проступающие напряженные мышцы, будто окаменевшие, даже несмотря на то, что Рудольф дышит спокойно и размеренно, уже засыпая.

И Штефан в который раз убеждается в том, что подставлять спину – еще не значит доверять, как неоднократно убеждался, что спать вместе почти два года – еще не значит любить.

Видимо, не случится в его истории доверия, да и женщины (или мужчины) не случится.

Потому что в его истории вообще все не так, как в книжке.

*** * ***

В книге был гротескный фантастический мир, мир без нагромождений высоток и неоновых огней, мир автобанов, выжженных степей и скалистых утесов, и был человек, который в нем жил. В памяти намертво осталось его имя и его история, а еще нелепая шляпа с выгнутыми полями и старенький пистолет.

Его звали Фрэнк Морган, как будто какого-нибудь пирата из еще более старых книжек, он был умен, харизматичен и умел просчитывать на десять шагов наперед. Он провел пятнадцать лет в тюрьме и умер глупой смертью, потому что его гениальный план с самого начала пошел наперекосяк.

Штефан Рац уже заметил, что в его истории все не так, как в книжке. И, честно говоря, вспоминая судьбу Фрэнка Моргана, – он этому только рад.


End file.
